


周迦番外车

by liqueur



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liqueur/pseuds/liqueur
Summary: 一个想要温馨但是很水的车是长篇的番外魔教神父黑那x吸血鬼迦（算是另一个百fo文=-=）写了这么久我错了





	周迦番外车

**Author's Note:**

> 一个想要温馨但是很水的车  
> 是长篇的番外  
> 魔教神父黑那x吸血鬼迦  
> （算是另一个百fo文=-=）  
> 写了这么久我错了

阿周那有一个习惯性的动作他总会在抱着迦尔纳的时候用他的脸轻轻的去贴迦尔纳的，脸上的绒毛互相摩擦留下让人心情愉悦的快感。  
自从阿周那放下心结以后俩人的身体接触也多了起来，有时候甚至会像少年一样闹做一团，而他们又不是少年所以闹着闹着味道就不同了大多数都是由阿周那开始的。  
躺在沙发上居家睡衣的扣子被解开了两个露出了迦尔纳雪白冰凉的胸口，漂亮的粉色乳头也从大敞开的衣领边缘透了出来虽然不会再有起伏但是该有的触感依旧还是有的。  
阿周那伸出手更加拉开了迦尔纳的衣领，通常阿周那无论想做什么迦尔纳都是不会反对的这一次也一样，阿周那俯下身轻轻的亲吻着迦尔纳的脖颈又从脖颈一路向下吻上了看起来美味十足的乳头。  
阿周那喜欢看这时候迦尔纳的表情，微微的皱眉里透露着一股微微的期待，因为并不是第一次了所以做爱这种事带来的快感迦尔纳是完全知道的。  
仿佛是想故意逗迦尔纳一样，阿周那在这个时候坐起了身看着躺在沙发上的迦尔纳眼神里透露着期待，他希望迦尔纳这时候会说出一些他想听的话。  
“不……继续了吗？”  
等了一会没有下文的迦尔纳仰起头望着坐在那的阿周那问道。  
“继续什么？”阿周那是有心逗他了。  
“就是你刚刚进行的事。”迦尔纳一脸认真的看着阿周那但是阿周那这时候还不能动摇。  
“你要说出来我才能知道你想要什么不是吗？”阿周那嘴角扯出一点点微笑看着因为不满足感而又皱起眉头的迦尔纳。  
“我想和你继续做爱，阿周那，难道我们不继续吗？”迦尔纳的直球攻击永远是最让人无法拒绝的，谁会拒绝一个看起来坦率的仿佛一只纯洁小动物的口中说出的淫荡词语呢？  
解开睡衣全部扣子，手也顺着睡衣的裤腰伸了进去摸上了迦尔纳冰凉的阴茎轻轻揉弄了起来感受着手里的变化阿周那露出了一个满意的微笑。  
在想有下一步的动作时阿周那却被阻止了迦尔纳拉住了阿周那伸向后面的手一脸认真的看着阿周那，阿周那被他这个动作搞得所有活动都停了下来生怕是迦尔纳在拒绝他。  
“今天我想主动一些来报答你。”迦尔纳一脸认真的说着阿周那愣了一下随后松了口气一样笑了出来随即耸了耸肩膀，一发力将沙发上几乎是全裸的人抱了起来带进了卧室不像平常一样把人直接放在床上，这次阿周那自己先坐到了床上。  
抱着人向里面挪了挪阿周那随即调整了怀里迦尔纳的姿势让他跨坐在自己的身上，抬头和怀里的迦尔纳交换了一个吻阿周那就不再继续有动作了。  
迦尔纳微微起身将只挂在自己一条腿上的裤子拽了下去彻底全身赤裸的坐在阿周那的腿上，白皙的手贴着阿周那漂亮黝黑的腰线伸向了阿周那的身前裤子里的已经勃起的性器上。  
轻轻的模仿阿周那平时对迦尔纳做的迦尔纳开始轻轻撸动着阿周那已经勃起的阴茎，摸着上面的纹路和相比于自己显得炽热的人类体温迦尔纳的动作也快了起来。  
阿周那看着一脸认真的跪坐在自己大腿上的迦尔纳露出了一抹坏笑，他撑起一些身子靠近迦尔纳的耳朵伸出舌头轻轻的舔了一下，感受到怀里人轻轻的一下颤动阿周那又在他耳边轻轻的说了句话。  
“如果你不自己摸摸你自己的后面一会我又怎么进去呢？我可不想伤到你呢。”说完还顺手拿过了床头准备的润滑剂抓着迦尔纳的手给他挤了过去。  
听到这话的迦尔纳面色微微红了一下但是还是乖乖的撑起一点身子一边撸动着阿周那的阴茎一边将另一只手像身后探过去，这种动作即使是迦尔纳做起来还是感觉有些羞耻的但是自己已经答应了阿周那主动一些那么这些就是必然要做的了。  
借着刚刚阿周那递过来倒在他手上的润滑液，迦尔纳小心翼翼的向自己的后穴伸了进去，对于自己比人类恢复能力好的身体迦尔纳第一次只是向自己的后穴塞了一根手指。  
虽然只是一根手指但是对于过于紧致的后穴来说也是一种负担，一想到一会还要承受阿周那过于粗大的性器迦尔纳只能更加努力的开拓自己的后穴。  
因为要开拓后穴撸动阿周那性器的手也停了下来开始专心进行着自己后面的动作，回忆着阿周那性器的大小迦尔纳慢慢的尝试着继续向里面增加自己的手指。  
尝试着寻找自己更加舒服的那一点，迦尔纳将原本用来撸动阿周那性器的手撑在了阿周那的腿上来让自己稍稍抬起一些身子方便自己开拓自己的后穴。  
虽然迦尔纳停止了撸动阿周那的动作但是阿周那却像玩弄什么好玩物件一样慢慢的撸动着迦尔纳的性器，迦尔纳尝试着用手指抽插寻找着自己的高潮点随后身体一震中指就按上了自己的高潮点。  
吸血鬼的身体并不会分泌液体，但是靠着润滑液迦尔纳就算是第一次做这种事也能顺利继续下去。  
还在专心扩张着后穴的迦尔纳胳膊突然被拽住了，强有力的胳膊一边搂住了迦尔纳的腰一边将他后穴的手指抽了出来，被打断了行动的迦尔纳有些疑问的看着一脸微笑的阿周那。  
“可以了哦，再下去我快要等不及了，剩下的交给我吧。”  
随后比迦尔纳更骨节分明且有温度的手指顺着刚刚扩张过的后穴口伸了进去，比迦尔纳更了解他身体所有敏感点的阿周那更快的找到了他的敏感点迦尔纳也被阿周那拉进到了他的身体前，随后迦尔纳就觉得自己的耳朵又被一个湿湿热热的东西划过。  
阿周那用舌头仔仔细细的舔过迦尔纳白皙的耳朵在上面留下了暧昧的水渍，迦尔纳也在这个上下同时袭来的快感中闷哼了出来听到迦尔纳暧昧声音阿周那轻笑了一声又加大了在后穴抽动手指的力度。  
又用手指抽插了一会阿周那就彻底将手指抽了出来，扶起已经靠在他身上的迦尔纳对着他的嘴唇又亲了一下就搂着他的腰将他直接向上抱起来，明白阿周那想要做什么的迦尔纳也顺势将胳膊搭在了阿周那的肩膀上，紧接着后穴口就感受到了阿周那挺立的性器发出的热量。  
随着阿周那缓缓的动作迦尔纳的后穴随之也被慢慢的开始填满了，感受着阿周那巨大的性器慢慢的进入到了迦尔纳的后穴里，迦尔纳轻轻的呻吟了一下来缓解后穴被填满的饱胀感。  
随着阿周那性器的完全吞入阿周那二人都呼出了一口长气，在等待迦尔纳适应了一下后阿周那就握着迦尔纳的腰开始轻轻的动作，但是这种轻柔的动作并没有持续很长时间迦尔纳有意收缩后穴肌肉的举动让阿周那闷哼了一声，看着迦尔纳露出的一抹看起来有些挑衅意味的微笑阿周那猛地一发力将迦尔纳从身上直接按到了床上。  
抬起迦尔纳漂亮白皙的腿分开向两边开始了大力的抽插，巨大的快感席卷了迦尔纳的全身故意被顶撞到高潮点的快感让迦尔纳也大胆的呻吟了起来，带着慵懒调子的呻吟在阿周那的耳朵里变成更要命的催情剂阿周那更加大力的冲撞着迦尔纳的后穴。  
仿佛是觉得这样的姿势不够尽兴，阿周那又将躺在床上的迦尔纳整个翻了过来迦尔纳的肩膀依旧在床上但是腰身被阿周那紧紧圈在怀里性器又插进了迦尔纳的后穴。  
比刚刚更大力的冲撞让迦尔纳差点重新爬伏在床上但是阿周那牢牢的圈着他的腰让他不至于被这种冲撞钉在床上，性的快感对与谁都有致命的诱惑但是过于持久的性快感积累却又让人有些说不清的难受。  
阿周那炙热的性器摩擦着迦尔纳温度不高的后穴带来的快感让迦尔纳在这期间已经射过一次，不应期的时候依旧被顶撞着敏感点让他想射又射不出来只能等待不应期过去才能又硬起来，期望着身上人快点射出来的迦尔纳偷偷的在阿周那依旧快速的冲撞时用力的绞了后穴随即就感觉到身上人伴随着自己的动作将自己滚烫的精液射进了自己的后穴里，而迦尔纳也因为被内射而第二次射了出来。  
抽出自己的性器看着自己的精液从迦尔纳还没有恢复的后穴里流出来阿周那直接向旁边一趟然后一把搂过了这个刚刚使过坏的迦尔纳，随后阿周那就感觉到怀里的人在轻轻的抖将怀里人翻过来看到了一张在微笑的脸，阿周那看了一会那已经笑得有些看不到的眼也跟着一起笑了起来，随后阿周那俯下身亲了亲迦尔纳的嘴角又将人往怀里带了带搂着腰闭上了眼睛。


End file.
